Fallen Between
by Yu'Naku
Summary: Slade is dead but has left Rabin still thinking about him and when Raven is the only one who can get him to talk will new loves form? Cyborg also has found a new member to the Teen Titans.
1. Default Chapter

**_This is my first Fanfic. Please R&R. Anything Italicized is a memory and bold is thought. _**

_**Cyborg- 20**_

_**Robin- 20**_

_**Raven- 19**_

_**Beast Boy- 18**_

_**Starfire- 18**_

_**Mystery girl (Later chapters) – 19**_

_Robin had his hand around Slade's neck Slade become to weak to resist spoke his last words "Robin.. My dear son." Robin's hands let go almost immediately but it was to late. Slade laid there unconscious._

Robin laid there in his bed he had not bothered to even change after that night. A week had gone by with him still in his bed, not bathing, or eating just laying there, motionless. Cyborg and Beast Boy tried to get him to talk about what happened by banging on his door for the first three days. He didn't even bother to speak he couldn't just couldn't even mutter a single word. His mind raced with thoughts **He must be lying! That is the only way. But I never knew my fatherâ That would also give a reason why he always wanted meâ like he wanted me there, to be l-like a son. **He shuddered when he remembered when Slade blackmailed him making him fight agents his friends saying he would kill each one off if he didn't. He turned over in his bed placing the pillow over his head.

Hearing a knock at the door this time it was Starfire's voice "Robin please open the door." Robin didn't answer just lied still. "Please Robin!" He still didn't answer it hurt him when he heard her run down the hall crying. Starfire cared about him they all did and he knew that. But he just wasn't able to face any of them.

Cyborg and Beast Boy were at it again arguing over a stupid game that they would forget about once they heard the words "Foods done." Starfire ran into the room tears streaking down her face. Beast Boy turned around running to her, wrapping his arms around her he held her tightly "Star its okay. He will come out when he is ready too."

Cyborg turned around and looked at them. Even sense they started dating Beast Boy became calmer and was always trying to please Star, which in his case wasn't a bad thing. He sighed deeply thinking to himself **He is so worried about her now. At least I still have Ravenâ **Turning off the game system he walked past the couple patting Star on the back he said reassuringly "Don't worry Star everything will be alright." She turned around and smiled at him. Walking down the hall he stopped in front of Ravens room. He realized that he hadn't seen Raven at all. I knew Raven sometimes locked herself away but he at least saw her once in a while. He shook his head and walked down to the last room, Robin's room. He knocked on the door twice no answer came "Robin locking yourself away won't fix whatever you are going through."

Hearing everyone go off to bed Raven came out of her room. Making herself some tea she decided to make two cups. She didn't know why but she wanted to try to see if she could talk to Robin. Holding the two cups she walked towards Robins door already knowing he wouldn't open it she used her own powers to slide it open.

Hearing the door open and close he closed his eyes pretending he was asleep. "Robin don't pull that with me." The voice was monotone and could only belong to Raven. Turning around to face her she stood there with two cups. She held one out to him and when he didn't take it she sat the other cup down on the desk and sat herself down on the bed. Looking down at him she shook her head his hair had grown over the years it was now to his shoulders and straight he looked so weak laying there. She pulled up his head and brought the cup to his lips.

He had never seen this side of Raven before. It was a little weird and made him uncomfortable but he drank the tea anyways. The hot liquid felt good as it ran down his throat. As she laid his head back he looked up at her she was staring down at him waiting for him to talk. His lips opened but all that came out was a little squeak. Taking a deep breath he tried again "Maybe I should come out?" She nodded yes to him and picked up both of the cups walking out of the room.


	2. Mornings are ugly

The next morning Robin woke up to the sound of his alarm. Hitting the off button he swung his legs off the bed standing he went to his dresser took out a pair of blue jeans and a plain black shirt. Walking into the bathroom before Cyborg could run after him and ask what happened with him. Turning on the hot water he took off his clothes and through them onto the floor, stepping into the shower the hot water running over his skin. The warmth it brought to his body made him feel alive again.

Turning off the water he stepped out drying off his body he pulled on his clothes leaving the towel around his shoulders to soak up any water. Brushing his teeth he looked into the mirror seeing his brown eyes staring back at him. **A year without the mask, the tan lines finally left. **Walking out of the bathroom he left for the kitchen. Looking through the fridge grabbing an apple he bit into it. It tasted heavenly upon his tongue. Looking around he could hear Beast Boy and Cyborg arguing over what game to play with Starfire trying to keep them under control.

Soon as he finished he through the stem into the trash and walked into the living room he walked over to his stereo and hit the on button. Soon the music was blaring through the room. Everyone looked over at him and soon they were crowded around him asking him how he was and what not. He wasn't in the mood to answer anybody's questions "I am sorry but I got caught up with everything." With that he walked up to the roof. Looking down at the ground he placed his hands in his pockets. "Why did you have to tell me?" He took a deep breath.

"Tell you what?" He heard Raven's voice behind him. She walked up behind him but stopped about a foot away.

"Nothing, sorry I didn't notice you were here." He turned around to face her, her face was covered by her cloak but you could see her eyes looking at you. He looked down at her she hadn't really changed over the years she looked the same except had turned into more of a woman.

"Robin what is going on with you? I am the one that acts mysterious not you." Her voice stayed the same as it always did. Pulling her hood down she stared up into his eyes. His gaze was intense and it made her legs feel weak. His brown eyes looked hurt and confused.

He tore his eyes away from her. He couldn't lie he never did, "Raven I just have a lot on my mind."

"What could you have on your mind!? Slade is dead gone Robin you seem to not notice that!" Her tone was rising she did not like not knowing what was going on but she respected other people privacy. But right now she didn't care she wanted to know she was worried about him. Worry an emotion she hadn't felt in a long time.

He was starting to get annoyed with her pestering. His voice raised as he said "It's hard knowing what you have done." His fist clenched and he stormed past her going to the gym. He needed to let out some anger that was bottling up inside of him.


End file.
